


"Daddy"

by luna_libertatis



Series: Gladnis Kinktober 2019 [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Kinktober 2019, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 07:14:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20870288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luna_libertatis/pseuds/luna_libertatis
Summary: Ignis certainly had no serious complaints about his boyfriend. Far from it. Gladiolus was smart, and kind, and generous, and the primary cause of any laugh-lines Ignis developed in his later years.But there was…the “Daddy,” thing.





	"Daddy"

Even in the most harmonious relationships, there are little things that one partner does that will annoy the other. Sometimes Ignis' recycling bin was overflowing, Ebony cans spilling onto the floor, because he forgot to leave himself time in the morning to take it out. Gladio consistently drove 10 miles over the speed limit. The sort of little things that are not even worth grousing about. Ignis certainly had no serious complaints about his boyfriend. Far from it. Gladiolus was smart, and kind, and generous, and the primary cause of any laugh-lines Ignis developed in his later years.

But there was…the “Daddy,” thing.

Ignis couldn’t remember exactly when Gladio first referred to himself as “Daddy,” but Gladio had found Ignis' reaction of incredulous disdain to be absolutely hilarious. And with such an easy button at his disposal, Gladio gleefully pushed it as often as possible:

There were the late-night texts: _“u still up? Daddy’s otw ;)”_

There was Gladio letting himself into Ignis’ apartment, announcing: “Daddy’s home!”

There was Gladio taking bags of groceries or Ignis’ briefcase out of his hands, leaning in to whisper: “Let Daddy get that for you,” with a wide grin.

It was so juvenile, and Ignis knew he was encouraging it by reacting, but he simply couldn’t repress the eye-rolls and the put-upon sighs. They were practically his second language. What he didn’t realize was how far all of this had actually infiltrated…

At the end of a long week, having barely seen each other outside of work, Gladio was finally back where he belonged: in Ignis’ bed, pressing down on the small of Ignis’ back, sinking nine inches deep into the tightest, most perfect ass he had ever known. Thankfully, Ignis’ glasses had made it to the safety of the nightstand earlier in the evening, so he was free to press his cheek against the mattress as he moaned and pressed his hips back to meet Gladio's thrusts. Eventually he would collapse into a moaning, whimpering mess, letting Gladio fuck into him like a toy made solely for his own pleasure, but right now Ignis wanted to keep pushing back, to make Gladio work for it, to use his voice to spur Gladio on...

“…gods!…ha!-harder!…_gods!_…yes!… just like that, darling, just like that…_harder!_…_yes!_…gods!…_yes_, Daa-aahdd-y!-mmph!”

Ignis snapped his mouth shut and fell face-first into the pillow as both Gladio and time stopped moving. As a hot flush spread across his face, Ignis thought about how he could play off this slip of the tongue as…oh, _anything_ else.

He had coughed. He'd had a mild stroke. Gladio had simply misheard. Because surely Ignis did _not_ actually just call Gladio—

“What was that, baby?”

Ignis moaned, this time in pure mortification. Gladio started laughing and draped his body over Ignis’ back, kissing across his shoulder, up his neck, up to the shell of his ear: “Y’know, I didn’t quite catch that.”

“Go away,” Ignis groaned into the pillow.

“I’m still _inside_ you.”

“We are no longer speaking.”

Gladio laughed even harder and sat back on his heels to gently pull out of Ignis, who couldn’t help but whimper at the loss. Gladio rolled Ignis over onto his back; he kept his eyes closed, and covered his face with his hands for good measure. Having none of that, Gladio gently took him by the wrists and pulled his hands away, pinning his wrists down on either side of his head. Ignis finally opened his eyes to see Gladio grinning down at him as he swirled his hips and slid his cock up and down the slick cleft of Ignis’ ass. Ignis hummed and tried to shift his hips so that Gladio could slip back inside.

“Nuh-uh,” Gladio released one of Ignis’ wrists so he could reach down and press the head of his cock right up against Ignis’ fluttering rim. “You want Daddy to fuck you? Gotta ask nice. ”

All of Ignis’ embarrassment instantly melted away. He narrowed his eyes and bucked up to grip on to Gladio’s sides with his thighs and rolled them over, flipping their positions: Gladio flat on his back with Ignis straddling him.

“Oh, _do_ I?” Ignis snarled as he smoothly seated himself back on Gladio’s cock.

Gladio gasped and his hands flew to hold on to Ignis’s hips for dear life. “Iggy! _Gods!_…”

Ignis twisted his fingers into the hair at Gladio’s nape, and ground down on Gladio’s cock as his other hand roamed over the well-muscled planes of Gladio’s body, plucking at his nipples and lightly scratching across his chest.

“This has been a fun little game for you, hmm? Infecting my mind with your nonsense…trying my patience. You have a lot to answer for, Gladiolus...”

Gladio craned his neck to pepper kisses all along Ignis throat. “Oh yeah?” he smiled into his kisses, lightly nibbling on Ignis’ clavicle. “Gonna teach me a lesson?”

“Indeed...” he chuckled, as he started to fuck himself on Gladio's cock, hard and steady. Gladio moaned as Ignis continued, breathlessly: “...you can start...by properly addressing…your professor…”

**Author's Note:**

> From the XV Kinkmeme: _“Accidental “Daddy.” Ignis accidentally calls Gladio “daddy” and it’s all Gladio’s fault. Gladio always calls himself that, and it unconsciously started sticking in Ignis’ head and one night they’re going at it hard and it just…slips out. Gladio is aroused and delighted while Ignis is mortified and cursing his boyfriend’s very existence.”_


End file.
